


Just A Dream, Right?

by Laurie Lenz (m2p_al)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children, Decisions, Dreaming, F/F, F/M, Family, Fear, Gen, Loss, M/M, Memories, Pain, Parents, Reality, Running Away, Siblings, Supernatural - Freeform, Travel, Vacation, believe, camping trip, faith - Freeform, here or there, jared and jensen - Freeform, lavender and jack, luis and lavender, other world, sam dean and cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m2p_al/pseuds/Laurie%20Lenz
Kudos: 1





	1. Author's Note

This Story is based on a dream I had about Jared and Jensen the other night.

I do not own any character that is part of Supernatural.

I wrote most of the story the day after having the dream and the day after as well.

Let's just say it was a rainy day and I was on vacation so I wasn't able to do anything else really.

Especially since I only had my bike with me and I wasn't fond of getting wet in the rain at all so I decided to write all day.

The words just put themselves together mostly so I hope y'all enjoy this story.

It was supposed to be a short story but I'll see how it goes.

Just know that I will post the chapters when I finished the story to avoid the problem I have with all my other stories: procrastination!

I will keep you posted on when I will upload the story but for now, I wish you all the best and take care of yourselves.

Love,

Laurie


	2. 1 Happy Travels

We went on a vacation. Jensen, Jared, my dad and most of their children.  
We had become good friends and it was super fun talking to the guys and doing things together like bicycle touring and all. Even though I was the only adult girl it was still fun as I also looked after O and the twins. My baby brother was with us as well.   
The wives of J2 went on a different trip with Tom, Shep and JJ. I met them only once when the guys came over to get ready for departing. Both D and Gen were lovely. I liked them immediately and they adored my baby brother.   
"You sure you don't want to come with us? It would be perfect numbers."   
Gen said.   
They had offered me to join them instead of their husbands and my dad. But my decision had been made a while ago, so I answered:   
„Oh, I would love to, really! But someone has to look after the boys, don't you think? Maybe we can find another time to travel together."   
They both agreed with me.   
"I also planned the trip with my dad for a year now so I can't just leave him hanging. And I promised my brother to come along, so I don't want to disappoint either of them"   
I added.  
Both women were understanding, and they agreed to plan another trip just for us girls.  
After filling the cars with our luggage and making sure we didn't forget anything, it was time to say goodbye for a few weeks. The kids were pretty fast with hugging their moms and dads and their siblings that they wouldn't see for a while. We wished each other happy travels, Gen and D told me to keep an eye on their babies with a double wink and I knew exactly what they were going for.  
"Of course! Don't worry I'll make sure they don't do anything that could kill them."   
I replied with another giggle and winked back.   
We all laughed, and the boys had no clue what about.   
"Hey, you mind filling us in so we can laugh with you?"   
Jensen asked.   
I locked eyes with D then Gen and they both silently agreed to keep this talk from their husbands.  
„Don't worry, Jensen, just a girl thing you wouldn't understand."   
I said with a big smile.  
„Well, if you say so."   
Jared answered, then looked at his best buddy and said:  
"They probably gave her permission to keep us from stupidity."   
He shrugged and smiled back at us.  
"Okay everyone, we should be good to go. I recommend we start our journeys now, due to the potential traffic madness in a few hours. So, get in everyone and let's do this."   
My dad announced.   
I felt my pulse going higher as I got super excited. Jared must have noticed it as he came over and checked if I was okay.   
"Everything alright? You look a bit pale, Lav."   
He asked a little too concerned.   
"Don't worry, Jared, I'm just super excited. I really couldn't be happier right now! Especially since the two of you are coming along and I just met your amazing wives! There is not much room left before I explode."   
My smile was so bright and contagious that he gave me a friendly hug.   
"Okay, kiddo, if you say so."   
He smiled back with a mischievous look in his eyes.  
"What car are you coming with?"   
He asked as if he already knew the answer.  
"Hm. I was going to join Luis and my-..."   
He didn't let me finish that sentence and turned to my dad.   
"Hey Markus, do you mind if yo daughter is joining us for the tour? And maybe you could take O and the Twins with ya, so Luis isn't all alone. I have a feeling they would get along pretty well."   
His question was confusing my dad at first but then he nodded and replied. "That's a great idea actually. Go ahead then."   
Then he turned to me and said   
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do"   
in a very straight face, and he gave me this typical smirk as I replied   
"Haha don't worry bout' me, dad. I am a grown woman."   
He genuinely gave me a hug, I hugged back and he replied "Take care, kid and see you on the Island."   
I kissed my brother on the cheek and told him to be nice to Odette and the Twins.   
Jared and Jensen brought their kids to my dads car and we went back to the other car together, when my baby brother started yelling:  
"Lavii, I wanna come with you!"   
My dad tried to tell him we would see each other in a few hours again but my brother refused to stay in the car without me.   
"I should join my dad and the kids. You probably want to have some bro time anyways."  
I didn't even ask. For me it was clear that I should ride with my dad and the kids and leave J2 on their own, but Jensen insisted to have me ride with Jared. Instead he would join my dad, keep him company and watch over the kids. I was okay with that to be honest.

Luis was let out of my dad's car and came over to Jared and me. I placed him in the back of the SUV and stayed with him until he fell asleep. After that I moved to the shotgun seat.   
I tried to switch the radio station, but Jared interfered, with a serious tone in his voice.  
"Come on, girl, you know the drill. Driver-..."   
This time I was the one who cut him off and since I knew what he was going to say I finished his sentence   
"picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole! I know Sammy...Err Dean......I mean Jared."   
He laughed and hit me playfully with his right elbow.   
"Oy, stop it, eyes on the road, Sam!"   
I replied with a more angry tone. But Jared realised I was playing along.  
"Wait that's Sam?"   
My brother asked suddenly.   
Jared only gave me one quick look. Then he said   
"How does he know about Sam? Have you been watching it together??"   
He was still doing a bit.   
I turned to Luis, made the shush symbol and adding „Go back to sleep, brother. We still have a few more hours until the first stop."  
He shut his eyes again and kept quiet for the rest of the first part of our journey.  
„Don't worry, Moose, he only saw pictures of you guys. And some funny moments. Nothing violent really." I kept going but with a lower voice as I didn't want to wake my brother again.  
„By the way, I am impressed that you haven't even mentioned the show for a bit yet. Your dad told me you love it so much it's not at all easy to keep you from talking once you start." I didn't even need to look at him to know that he was smirking.  
„Well I was trying my best and I am sure it can be super annoying to hear people talk about how much they love it and the bros. I didn't want to ruin your holiday by being one of those incredibly annoying fans. Don't get me wrong I know that you love and enjoy being with your famdom. I just thought, since we are going to spend the next few weeks together there will be still enough time to talk about it before our ways part again." I said.  
„It's okay tho. You can talk about anything. Even if it's about how much you love us. Or not." Jared replied.  
„I mean I called you Sam and Moose during the past 20 minutes. Do you want me to start talking about it? I kind of doubt that. But what I can do is keep going with my mocking voice and quoting the show cuz I love doing that even when no one gets the reference." I shrugged.   
„Well, Dean...I mean Jensen and I are getting the references you'll make. For sure! And we keep roasting each other playfully, all the time. So let's go ahead and just have some fun. No need to be too concerned about anyone but ourselves, deal?" He asked. I smiled, looked at him and said: „Okay dokay!"  
He looked at me for a few seconds.  
„Eyes on the road, Sam!" I said in a mocking tone again and we both knew this was going to be a fun time.

The first part took a few hours until we had planned to stop for some food and stretching our legs. My dad is a little bit shorter than me and I am almost as tall as Jensen so mostly J2 and I needed to stretch our legs while my dad and the kids were just happy to get some proper food. And with proper I mean not so much proper: Fast food.


End file.
